


Castletown

by mostlyunstablefangirl



Category: Castle (TV 2009), Stumptown (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlyunstablefangirl/pseuds/mostlyunstablefangirl
Summary: “Ah, good plan there,” Dex coughs. “Good distraction maneuver.”“Yeah, we got a tip that he was planning to knock ya instead of giving the car over.”Knock ya. Dex would smile at Beckett’s New Yorkerisms if she wasn’t so dazed.If New York's finest met Portland's best.
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Dex Parios
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Castletown

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short and gross and I know nothing about police procedurals. This was purely to put the HOTTEST ladies on crime television together.

“Dex Parios?”

Dex halts mid-sip of her IPA, turning to the speaker -- a lithe brunette with a striking jawline. Dex cocks her head in a  _ wow, alright  _ motion, because the legs on this lady are  _ killer _ .

“What can I do ya for?”

The woman smiles wryly. “Detective Beckett, NYPD.”

“Oh? You’re a little out of your jurisdiction here, Detective. Is something wrong?”

“I’ve heard about your work. I’m not usually one for freelancers, but my late husband Richard Castle was into a bit of sleuthing on the side, and I had a lot of faith in him, so here I am.”

“Wait. Are you  _ Nikki Heat _ ?”

The smile is a little more genuine this time, if not without a sad lilt. “I’m afraid I am.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.”

“It came with the job and he knew that. It’s been about three years now.”

Dex shifts uncomfortably. “So, what are you here for?”

“It’s more of a personal matter, so I’d appreciate it if you were discreet.”

“My job description kinda includes ‘discreet,’ Detective.”

Beckett swallows thickly as she watches an older man move by the bar, distracted by the shift. Her eyes find Dex again and register the question. “My father had some family out here, but when he married my mother, they dropped off the face of the earth. My dad is updating his will, and wants to write some of the kids into it, but can’t find a single connection.”

“As far as I’m concerned, this might be a fairly open-and-shut case.”

“That’s what I’m hoping, Ms. Parios.”

“We may need your help on another sting,” Miles says, wincing as the two return to the Bad Alibi after a poor lead. 

Dex is still flushing from what she claims is the lack of air conditioning in her car -- in May, Portland’s sun is enough to bake the inside of her ratty vehicle. Her coloring isn’t at  _ all  _ related to the classy woman riding shotgun in her stained passenger seat.

“Ah, I’m kind of in the middle of a case,” Dex says without pause.

“Whatcha got?” Beckett pipes up instead, all business-like in her blazer and heeled boots, and Dex can’t help the blaze of envy that shoots up to her cheeks. 

It’s not envy over Miles, though. This is different.

Miles gives Beckett a sidelong glance, looking to Dex for approval, then says, “We bust car theft rings. Dex has the demeanor to seem like a buyer.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Beckett says warmly. “She’s got a good head on her shoulders.”

Dex flushes entirely now.

“He’s sweet on you,” Beckett observes, a dimpled smile spreading over her face as Hoffman stalks away.

“Yeah, not anymore,” Dex snorts. “I drove him away. I don’t do the whole...feelings thing.”

“I didn’t, either. Before Castle. PTSD will really take it out of you, too,” Beckett adds astutely, watching for Dex’s reaction.

“And now? After he’s gone?”

“I like to think he’s still here...reminding me that I was happiest when I was open to connection.” Beckett presses her lips together into a coy, knowing smile.

Dex hesitates, opens her mouth to say something, thinks better of it, and simply walks away with a lame excuse.

Ryder, the mechanic and the ringleader of the operation, chuckles darkly. That’s when Dex knows he’s onto her. And damn, if this isn’t the  _ second time  _ that Hoffman and Grey have gotten her into this situation, a seller’s pistol winking at her from underneath his jacket.

“Something’s funny about you, Kaufman,” Ryder growls. 

Dex prays that he won’t call any of the other guys over to check under her coat for the itty bitty wire that she’s wearing.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think--”

“Babe,  _ what _ is taking so long?” The  _ clop  _ of heeled boots echoes down the parking garage. “You were just supposed to be picking up, not flirting with the salesman.”

Dex tries, poorly, to veil her surprise at Beckett’s timely arrival. “Ah, well, you know me.” She turns her eyes back to Ryder. “So do we have a deal?”

His gaze flickers strangely between them. The unexpected intrusion -- by a  _ smoking  _ hot woman, nonetheless -- seems to buy his momentary trust. “Yeah, fine.” 

Dex hefts the duffel bag towards him and he moves to inspect it.

Beckett sidles up to her, giggling -- the detective!  _ Giggling _ ! -- and wobbles in closer to connect their lips.

Dex melts into the kiss, only to miss Ryder’s look of discomfort, angling his body towards the opposite wall. Beckett’s lips are gone in the next instant for a roundhouse and a swift disarm.

“Hey!” Ryder’s henchman comes barreling in towards them, which Dex deflects with an elbow and a well-timed punch. She’s not as good as Beckett with the “equal and opposite force” tactic -- she aims to incapacitate. The guy is out cold on the floor.

“Portland Police! Freeze!” Every other guy in the car ring, now alerted to the sting, drops to his knees in dismay.

Hoffman moves in with his cronies in identical bulletproof vests, wearing a look of mostly disbelief as his eyes flit between the brunettes.

Dex shields her forehead with a palm, knowing full well that he and Grey just heard this entire exchange over the line.

“Ah, good plan there,” Dex coughs. “Good distraction maneuver.”

“Yeah, we got a tip that he was planning to knock ya instead of giving the car over.” 

_ Knock ya.  _ Dex would smile at Beckett’s New Yorkerisms if she wasn’t so dazed.

“Oh. Yeah. Right,” Dex concludes lamely, and stumbles after her friends as the perps are taken away in cuffs.

Dex watches Beckett decline Hoffman’s offer of dinner, to which he kindly dips his head and salutes her off. She turns, peacoat tucked under her arm, and instead takes her place at the bar beside Dex.

“What’ll it be?” Ansel asks her.

“I’ll have what she’s having.”

“Coming right up.”

“So, ah, productive day for both your case and Hoffman’s,” Dex edges.

“Yeah, it seems so.”

“It’s funny, because I did some pretty routine investigative work on your dad’s family. And I’m pretty sure that you didn’t need me to go poking around. So did you fly out here and pay me for shits and giggles? I guess I’m a little confused.”

Beckett smiles that soft smile again and toys with the moisture on the neck of her beer bottle. “You may be right on that. Most of my resources, however, are police records and that isn’t exactly kosher, poking around in those for personal reasons. And what can I say? My husband left me with more money than I know what to do with. I had to come out and support a fellow woman of the law.”

“Sometimes what I do doesn’t seem in line with the law at all,” Dex scoffs.

“You go with your gut. And most importantly, the spirit of the law. Why we protect people at all. I wish I could do that sometimes.” There’s an unreadable glint in her eye -- almost mischievous. She brushes it away in the next instant with, “But, sadly, I am bound to my badge.”

Dex nods once, twice.

Beckett’s fingertips trip under her chin and then suddenly Beckett is close, so close.

Dex connects their lips hungrily.

“Oh, um,” Beckett breaks off the contact, “you just had some lint…”

Dex’s face goes blindingly, sun-surface-level, white-hot.

She’s glad Ansel and Grey retired to their apartment moments ago, because Beckett laughs at her and kisses her again. It’s wet, and warm, and so, so sweet. The older woman cradles the back of Dex’s head and Dex nearly swoons.

“Did you have a hotel in town, or…?”

“I do. You wanna see it?”

Kate swears she hasn’t been with a woman since her late 20s, but she eats Dex out with the skill of a college lesbian in her prime.

She has Dex blushing, squirming, and glancing down between her thighs only to blush even harder. Effortlessly made-up lashes squint up at her in all their charcoaled splendor and Kate grins as she swipes over Dex’s clit.

“Please sit on my face,” Dex gasps as she comes for the fifth time. Kate, unlike many women that Dex has been with, obliges with a shy look and shimmies up the mattress.

Kate seems hesitant to bear all of her weight against Dex, but Dex palms her hips and urges her forward excitedly. Dex laps up everything she has to offer and thrills when she can make the detective’s legs tremble.

“Do you visit the Northwest often?” Dex asks, pulse jumping in her throat as they lie in a sweaty heap.

“I could.”

“I’d like that.”

Then, thinking better of her meekness, Dex adds, “I’m sorry I’ve been so quiet. I feel...completely overwhelmed by you. I admire your confidence, your expertise...everything. I’m not usually like this.”

“I like it,” Kate says, pearly whites luminescent in the dimness of the hotel room. “I already know everything I need to know about you, Dex. I’ve admired you from a distance for quite some time.”

“So,” Dex asks, breath coming faster without her permission, “you’ll be back?”

“Nothing could keep me away.”


End file.
